The Date That Almost Wasn't
by Kristaismyname
Summary: Takao and Koganei set up their partners on a date. With Midorima choose Mitobe?


**A/N:**

** I normally don't do these things, but I felt I needed to explain. I DO NOT SHIP THIS IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM. However, my roommate (Gemonie03) and I decided to put random names into a random name generator. This is one of the ships that came up. **

Midorima stepped onto the court: graceful and stoic, as always. Mitobe stared silently, watching the shooting guard begin his warm-ups. Mitobe had realized he had feelings for the green-haired freshman during the interhigh tournament when he saw Midorima's shooting skills.

He watched the green-haired man from across the court as he sank three after three. To say Mitobe was impressed, would be an understatement. Now they were competing in the Winter Cup and Mitobe could watch the majestic shooting guard from afar.

It was easier to examine his confidence from the stands than from underneath the net, that was for sure. As the game started, he watched as Midorima made a magnificent three-pointer from the half-court line. Mitobe smirked as Midorima's confidence had him and Takao preparing for defense before the ball even hit the net.

That kind of confidence attracted Mitobe and he couldn't pull his eyes away from the younger man.

Koganei, Mitobe's best friend, noticed the way Mitobe was staring at the shooting guard from the stands. Koganei knew Mitobe was gay for a while, but kept it quiet because Mitobe asked him to.

"Who knew you liked carrots so much!?" Koganei asked with a sly smile.

Mitobe stared sideways at his friend. His eyes widened when he saw the smile slowly creeping its way across the cat-boy's face.

"Don't worry Mitobe. If I couldn't get you the man of your dreams, what kind of best friend would I be?"

At this, Mitobe brought his palm to his face and smacked. Hard.

"Leave it to Koganei!" He heard the cat-face boy mutter as he left to go get what Mitobe presumed to be popcorn.

However, Koganei was setting a plan into motion. The Shutoku game was almost over and Koganei needed to beat them to the locker room. He waited a full ten minutes before anyone appeared. Unfortunately for Koganei, the first people to show up did not include the green-haired monster he was expecting. He waited an extra two minutes, beginning to panic.

Finally, he saw the bratty brunette that was always all over the green-haired shooter.

"Hey, Takao!" Koganei cried out to him, "Where's your friend?"

Takao looked towards him, surprise written all over his face.

"And you are?"

"I'm Koganei for Seirin. I have a question for Midorima!" Koganei continued, unfazed by the rude forgetfulness that was Takao Kazunari.

"He's talking to Kise."

"Well can I have his phone number then? I have a friend that might be interested in pursuing a romantic interest in Midorima."

At this, Takao perked up. Someone pursuing Midorima? Well this was about to get really interesting. Takao, however had a loyalty to his best friend.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not allowed to give out Shin-chan's number anymore or he'll kill me. Apparently he doesn't appreciate random middle school girls calling and asking for _Shin-chan, the love guru._"

"Who knew" Takao mumbled as he shrugged and walked towards the smaller brunette.

"Even though I am banned from giving out Shin-chan's number, maybe I can help make something happen between your friend and mine." He swung his arm around the shoulders of the cat-faced man and pulled him away from the locker room. Midorima saw the two leaving, but figured he would wait to ask Takao about it until later.

"Oi Takao. I don't understand why I have to wear this. This is stupid." The Seirin team members could hear Midorima as they approached the park.

"Shut up Shin-chan. I'm doing you a favor!"

"Does this have to do with that meeting you had with that Seirin kid earlier!?"

Mitobe glanced at his friend and raised an eyebrow. Koganei was pretending not to have noticed.

The twoShutoku players turned into the park and Midorima stopped short. Mitobe stared at him, he really was quite stunning even if his outfit was simple: a nice button-down and some jeans. In his left hand was a small figurine of Shaq and one of Mitobe's favorite professional players.

"Takao, what is this?" Midorima asked, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Shin-chan! That's not how you are supposed to greet your date!" The hawk-eyed man whined.

"Date? Takao what are you talking about?!" Midorima asked and Mitobe felt his heart sink. This date was going to be over before it stated. He had stopped listening to the two men argue and turned to his best friend.

"Don't worry Mitobe. If anyone knows Midorima its Takao and he wouldn't have set this up if it wasn't going to work." Koganei whispered to the tall brunette, hoping beyond all hope that his wishful thinking was correct. Mitobe turned back to the men before him just in time to hear exactly what he needed to hear.

"Fine, Takao but I'm not going to guarantee a relationship from this." The green-haired shooter said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose once again. Mitobe found that endearing.

"Shintaro Midorima, meet Rinnosuke Mitobe." Koganei said as the two older men stood from their place on the swings.

Mitobe extended his hand. Midorima shook it slowly, watching as the shorter man blushed from contact.

"Alright you two, have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Takao called back as he and Koganei left before Midorima could change his mind.

"Sorry about all of this." Midorima started, trying somehow to break the ice. "So are you just really shy or are you a mute?"

Mitobe held up two fingers and then placed one of them on his nose. Midorima seemed to have interpreted this correctly.

"Great. You don't talk." Mitobe nodded encouragingly to tell the younger man that his interpretation was in fact, correct.

"Well, let's just go get some food and see what happens" Midorima sighed as he began to walk towards one of the only restaurants he knew. Mitobe nodded and followed the taller man out into the city.

They ended up at Maji Burger. This wasn't the most romantic place, but then again Midorima wasn't really known for being romantic.

Midorima went to order burgers and grabbed for his wallet. Mitobe put a hand on his wrist and shook his head with a soft smile. He managed to communicate that he wanted a number 2 and then proceeded to pay for both orders.

Midorima was flustered and he swore he could hear Takao laughing off in the distance as he pushed his glasses up and walked towards a table by the window.

Mitobe brought their food over and sat across from the green-haired god before him.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while as they ate before Mitobe picked up the Shaw figurine and raised an eyebrow towards the man across from him.

"Are you wondering why I have this?" Midorima asked as the brunette nodded towards him, encouraging him. Mitobe wanted Midorima to understand that yes that was exactly what he was thinking.

Midorima took the figurine from him and sighed. He was starting to figure out the shorter man's way of communication.

"It's my lucky item" Midorima responded as he set the small figurine back on the table. "Do you believe in the mighty Oha-Asa by any chance?" Midorima queried, trying not to let the date go sour just because the other man refused to talk.

Mitobe shrugged non-commitally, having not ever really considered horoscopes much of anything.

"Well what's your sign or your birthday at least?" Midorima asked. He needed to at least know if they were compatible before he put more effort into this than it was worth.

Mitobe smiled a rueful smile. Midorima realized that this was going to become a game for the silent man. Well, if this was ever going to work, he was going to have to play along.

"Gemini? Taurus? Scorpio?" Midorima asked in turn, each one receiving a frown and a slight head shake.

"At least give me a hint." Midorima muttered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He would not admit to anyone that he was enjoying himself a little bit. He never got to talk about things he enjoyed when Takao was around.

Mitobe leaned back in his chair and put his right hand next to his chest. Meanwhile, his left hand was extended in front of him. He opened his right hand and something inside Midorima clicked.

"Sagittarius!" Midorima exclaimed, "The archer. So you were born in December? Christmas?"

Mitobe made a thumbs-down motion. So earlier than that? Midorima went through every day until he reached the third, to which Mitobe responded with a touch to his nose.

After their little "game" Midorima sat quietly for a moment. The chances of this relationship working were slim. Cancers and Sagitariuses were doomed to lack communication and get angry at each other. But they could have a stable relationship if they were both willing to compromise a little. It's not like Midorima could get offended by anything Mitobe said, if Mitobe never said anything, so that was a plus. They went to separate schools as well so Mitobe could be as free as he wanted to. Plus it was nice having someone that actually listened to him for once instead of constantly talking about things that weren't important. Having someone so quiet and reserved could be the perfect way to relax after a long day of basketball and the annoying bastard that was Takao. Plus the sex was supposed to be phenomenal. This could work for a while, but probably not forever. Somehow, Midorima was okay with that.

They continued their games until one of the employees from Maji Burger told them that the restaurant was closing.

Mitobe stood and waited for Midorima to gather his thoughts. Midorima hated to admit it, but Mitobe was quite attractive. He also hated to admit that Takao was right.

He stood and followed the shorter man out of the building. As they walked, Midorima felt a hand brush against his taped fingers. Looking away and pushing his glasses up his nose with his right hand, he grabbed Mitobe's hand with his left, his taped fingers intertwining with Mitobe's.

No, maybe Oha-Asa was wrong. At this moment, looking at the smile that crossed the features of the shorter man at this moment was all Midorima needed to know that this decision was the right one.

**A/N: Yes. I know Midorima is out of character (and possibly Mitobe too….) but it is SO HARD to write a Sagittarius (that is CANON with someone else…don't believe me? Watch the episode where they go to Kagami's Apartment) with a CANCER WHO IS OBSESSED WITH HOROSCOPES. NOTHING ABOUT THEM IS COMPATIBLE.**

** Also this is a gift to Gemonie03 since I told her I would have all three done before Easter and I only got 1. Anyways. I still have 2 more to type up (that I probably won't get to until after finals) and 3 more to physically write….Stick with me. (the other ones are easier…)**


End file.
